KND (USCM) United States Colonial Marines
by Austin Morgan
Summary: On LV-426 Moon Base Lose contact on Hadley Hope. What Happen? Will there be any survivors left or did they die off. High Tech Combat Soldier is here to investigate when things goes awry on Hadley Hope. Based of the film Aliens 1986. Parings 1/362, 86/60.
1. Prologue

Prolgue

**LV-426, Hadley Hope**

Colonist on Hadley Hope was studening Xenomorphs. The United States Colonial Marines always stay in connact with LV-426. The USCM base isMoon of the Kids Next Door. One day they lost all contact with LV-426, Hadley Hope. They Sent a distress call over to Moon Bass.

**Moon Bass**

Grand Supreme Leader Nigel Uno aka Numbuh 1 the son of Numbuh Zero. He was walking with the Supreme Leader Rachel T. Mckenzie talking what to do with LV-426.

"Numbuh 362 we need to go to Hadley Hope."

"If you are sure you need to go, you go. I don't want nothing you to happen to you. I love you so much that I don't want anything to happen to you." The two 15 years old kissed and pulled away as Drill Sergent Patton Drilovsky walked to.

" Sir, I manage to trace that distress call. Lance Corporal aka Numbuh Infinity said they somehow escaped. That after I seen Fanny there scared shitless, that when I heard screeesh sound in the background."

"Call the men, where going there ASAP."


	2. CH-1 Getting Ready

Chapter 1

Getting Ready

Rachel decide to come along with the squad. She also a Colonial Marine too. When Nigel and Patton went into space, her and Fanny thought they Missing aka MIA, but weren't. They were in the Saluco up in Space far way from. Something beeped and showing the Squad of Marines.

General Nigel Uno... Male...Active***

Lt. R. T. McKenzie...Female...Active***

Sgt. P. Drilovsky...Male...Squad 1... Active***

Cpl. D. Hicks...Male...Squad 2...Active**

Cpl. A. Lincoln... Female...Squad 1...Active

PFC. Maurice...Male...Squad 2...Active

Pvt. C. Dickson (aka Numbuh 274)...Female...Squad 1...Active***

Pvt. Ace...Male...Active

Pvt. W. Hudson...Male...Squad 1...Active**

Pvt. J. Vasquez...Female...Squad 2...Active**

Pvt. W. Gorman...Male...Active

Pvt. A. Apone...Male Squad 2...Active

Pvt. T. Crowe...Male...Squad 1...Active

After the computer gets down doing that, they started to get up. They get up and Abbby and Maurice was doing some pull ups. Nigel, Rachel, and Patton went over and talked about how they are going to do when they get there

"We might be able to bring My Squad to Sub B Level." Drilovsky told them

"Yeah that can work. But we need to find Fanny, Infinity, here. Fanny is my sister." Uno said.

"We know that. She probably wondering where here big bro is and me."

Rachel just looked at the talking.

**Hadley Hope, LV-246**

Cpl. Infinity and Fanny looked thereself in a Airduct cooling system. She was wondering if her big brother Nigel will come look for her and Infinity. Oh she can't forget her boyfriend missed them so much and she rather be with Nigel, Rachel, and Patton, not here.

"Fuck! This is Hell in Back" Infinity whisper to Fanny. Fanny looked at the Pulse Rifle he was holding/

"Your right, this is fucking hell. Your squad is wipeout" she hisses throw here teeth."Stoopid Boy" Fanny thought.

"It ain't my goddamn fault here."

" Figting won't get us anywhere"

"Your right" Infinity said. He wishing that there arrive soon because they won't last as long.

Fanny thought if they wont be here by now There Die Here For Sure. But Hope was only thing she can do for now. There's a downside to it, they might not even seen the distress call for LV-426.

She just sat there in silences, thinking about those fucking things are. Cpl. Infinity is still alive an only the only Colonial Marines left in Hadley Hope. She also what will happen if she did died here, how will that effect her older brother Nigel?. What will he do if she is KIA or MIA or DOA.

**Saluco**

All the Marines was in the Cargo Hold for what they are up against. Nigel, Rachel, and Patton walked in. Patton yeld 'TET Hut' all the marines gather and a Sualeted Nigel and Rachel because the tow are Officers, Besides the fact that Rachel the new Lieutenant for the squad of marines.

"At Ease Marines" Lt. R.T. McKenzie aka Numbuh 362 said.

"Lieutenant?" asked Pvt. Ace. Numbuh 362 made eye contact with the Private.

"What Hudson?" She said slight annoyed.

"Sir, I'm Ace" Ace point at Hudson"He's Hudson"

"Yes Ace"

"Is this going to be a stand-up fight, Sir, on another bug-hunt?"

Gen. N. Uno started to talking next.

"Xenomorph is involved. And so this is a bug hunt. We already lost a squad of Colonial Marines down there that's been order by me to protect the Colonist. There one Marine still alive with my sister. Corporal Infinity and Fanny Fulbright-Ono."

"A What?" PFC. Chad Dickson aka Numbuh 274.

Numbuh 1 looked at Abby.

"Abby"he said to her to start speaking. Because Nigel. Patton, Rachel and Abby delt with a Xeno before.

"I've dictated what I know on these-." Abby begun but soon interrupted.

"-Tease us a bit" Apone said

"Yeah...previews." Said Patton

"How about a fuck you Patton." Nigel and Rachel Looked at each other with smirks on theirs faces. Patton looked dumbfounded.

"As I was staying is It's important to understand this organism's life cycle. It's actually two creatures. The first form hatches from a spore...a sort of large egg, and attaches itself to its victim. Then it injects an embryo, detaches and 's essentially a walking sex -"

''Kinda sounds like Rachel"Chad said and that's when Nigel and Patton start luaghing.

''WHAT? THAT WAS'NT FUNNY AT ALL!'' she hissed throw her clench jaw.

"Abby Thinks Nigel and Patton going to get there ass kick along with Chad"

" Sooorryyyyyy, Lieutenant. Please go on Lincoln" he said with a smirk.

"The embryo, the second form, hosts in the victim's body for several hours. Gestating. Then it... "with difficulty"...then it...emerges. Moults. Grows rapidly -" PFC. Lincoln stop for a started to continue"-and It starts kill you off one bye one." She finishes.

"Also there blood is acid" Sgt. P. Drilovsky told the marines.

"Any Question?" Numbuh 362 murrurred.

"Alright people. I want this to go smooth and by the numbers. I want DCS and tactical database assimilation by 0830." some of the Marines groans . "Ordnance loading, weapons strip and drop-ship prep details will have seven hours..." Numbuh 1 told the Marines.

**Ext. Space – Acheron**

They have arrived. From orbit the planet looks serene...Pearlescent cloud cover masking the environmentaltorment beneath. The SULACO floats, its MANEUVERING JETS FIRING. A bluish glow. Then twice more, rapidly.

**INT. Bridge**

Hudson is installed in his command seat, hemmed in by instrumentation. Hudson got on his mike. " Attention. This concluded final maneuvering operations. Thank you for your cooperation. You may resume work.

INT. LOADING BAY - TIGHT ON MASSIVE FORKS - CARGO LOCK

Sliding into a heavy ordnance rack with an echoing CLANG. PULL BACK as the rack of tactical missiles is lifted, REVEALING two powerful hydraulic arms.

Ace, seated inside a POWER LOADER, swings the ordnance up into a belly nacelle of the DROP-SHIP where it locks into place. As he exerts pressure with his hands against the servo-controls the hydraulic arms move correspondingly...but with a thousandfold increase in power. The forklift-style CLAWS on each arm can crush with tons of pressure. The loader has an open ROLL CAGE to protect the operator, and is supported by squat HYDRAULIC LEGS which also move correspondingly with the driver's movements.

You have never seen anything like this before. Advanced as it is to us, it's only an old forklift to them...battered and well used. Covered with grease. Repainted many times. Across the back is stenciled "CATERPILLAR."

Ace's machine swings out from under the drop-ship and we become aware of the intense activity throughout the cavernous loading bay. Marines on foot or driving TOW-MOWERS, OVERHEAD LOADING ARMS...all in motion.

Drilovsky checks off items on an electronic manifest.

INT. READY ROOM – ARMORY

Gorman, Maurice and Lincoln are fieldstripping light weapons with precise movements. Around them, in racks, is an arsenal of advanced personal artillery. Lincoln likes the feel of the guns, the weight...the authority. Her hands move without hesitation. CLACK. CLACK. CLACK. She swings one of the SMART-GUNS out on a work stand. Using a body brace and GYRO-STABILIZED SUPPORT ARM, it is a computer-aimed, video targeted automatic weapon. The futuristic equivalent of a .30caliber light machine gun. Sort of a steadicam that kills.

**INT. LOADING BAY – DRILOVSKY AND MCKENZIE**

"Still nothing from the colony?" Numbuh 362 asked Numbuh 60.

"Nothing. Dead on all channels" he replies to Numbuh 362.

**INT. READY ROOM - ARMORY **

The Marines are suiting up for the drop. Strapping on their bulky COMBAT-ARMOR...interlocking plates like football padding. They tape their wrists. Draw on segmented boots. The sole cleats CLACK like hoovers on the deck plates. Lockers SLAM.

WEB BELTS. PACKS. HARNESSES. HELMETS. COM-SETS.

Their fingers move methodically over the fastenings. It has its own rhythm...CLICK. CLICK. CLICK.

"Let's move it, girls! On the ready line. Let's go, let's go." Sgt. P. Drilovsky shouted. The Marines was on the wall lined up. "HHHHH, A bunch of BADASSES, PACK IN MARINE."

**INT. DROP-SHIP – APC**

Ace and Gorman, wearing a flight jackets and headsets, files into the ship with the hulking troopers. Inside they pass directly into the APC we saw loaded earlier and take seats facing each other across a narrow aisle. They will drop already strapped into their ground vehicle forrapid deployment. A KLAXON SOUNDS, signaling depressurization of the cargo lock.

Dickson prowls the aisle, his movements predatory and exaggerated. Rachel watches him working his way toward her.

"I am ready, man. Ready to get it on. Check-it-out. I am the ultimate badass...state of the badass art. You do not want to fuck with me. Hey, Rachel, don't worry. Me and my squad of ultimate badasses will protect you. Check-it-out..." He slaps the SERVO-CANNON controls in the GUN BAY above them. "..Independently targeting particle-beam phalanx. VWAP! Fry half a city with this puppy. We got tactical smart-missles, phased-plasma pulse-rifles, RPG's. We got sonic eeelectronic ballbreakers, we got nukes, we got knives...sharp sticks –'''

Hudson walked over the Nigel, Nigel grabs Hudson by his battle harness and pulls him into a seat. His voice is low, but it carries.

"Save it."

"Sure, General."

Rachel nods her thanks to her boyfriend, Nigel. MOTORS WHINE and the craft lurches. Burke, next to Ripley, grins eagerly like this is a sport fishing trip.

"Here we go." Pvt. Crowe said.


	3. CH-2 Arrival at LV-426

**General Nigel Uno... Male...Active*****

**Lt. R. T. McKenzie...Female...Active*****

**Sgt. P. Drilovsky...Male...Squad 1... Active*****

**Cpl. D. Hicks...Male...Squad 2...Active****

**Cpl. A. Lincoln... Female...Squad 1...Active**

**PFC. Maurice...Male...Squad 2...Active**

**Pvt. C. Dickson (aka Numbuh 274)...Female...Squad 1...Active*****

**Pvt. Ace...Male...Active**

**Pvt. W. Hudson...Male...Squad 1...Active****

**Pvt. J. Vasquez...Female...Squad 2...Active****

**Pvt. W. Gorman...Male...Active**

**Pvt. A. Apone...Male Squad 2...Active**

**Pvt. T. Crowe...Male...Squad 1...Active**

* * *

Chapter 2

Arrival to LV-426

"Here we go" Crowe said.

She looks like she's in a gas chamber waiting for the pellet to drop.

**EXT. SULACO **

The drop-ship lowers from the cargo-lock on a massive launch rig. The night side of Acheron yawns below...  
enigmatic.

**INT. COCKPIT**

Ace and Gorman run rapidly through the switches.

"Initiate release sequencer on my mark. Three. Two. One. Mark!" Gorman said while counting.

**EXT. SULACO - DROP-SHIP**

Hydraulic WHINE. Clamps SLAM BACK. The ship drops.

**INT. DROP-SHIP - APC **

Drilovsky, stalking the aisle, snatches for a handhold. Both Nigel and Rachel groan. Drilovsky walked to them at with them.

"I know this is your-" He stopped and didn't continue.

**EXT. DROP-SHIP**

It screams down through the stratosphere, plunging into dark turbulence.

**INT. COCKPIT **

Beyond the canopy is gray limbo. The craft shudders and lurches.

"Switching to DCS ranging." Gorman said calmly.

"Two-four-o. Nominal to profile." Ace was pushing some bottoms in the cockpit "Picking up some hull ionization."

"Got it. Rough air ahead."

**INT. HOLD - APC**

Dickson was asleep in the harness, while Gorman voice filter in the mike.

"Stand by for some chop."

As the ship started to buck, Rachel closed her eyes. Sweating and gong somewhat pale. Crowe notice her.

"How many drops Lieutenant?" he aske

"Thirty-Eight...Simulated" She replied

"How many combat drop" Vasquez asked her.

"Well...three. Four, including this one."

Vasquez and Crowe exchange do-you-believe-this-shit expression. Rachel looked at her boyfriend, Nigel. She notice that Nigel was contacting Moon Base.

"Moon Base to Nigel, Do read me. Over?" he said through his mike.

_"We read you aloud in clear General." _Somebody said on the other side on the mike.

"Good. Are you still trying to contact LV-426 Numbuh 85? ."

_"Positive, but dead at the other_ _end."_ Paddy aka Numbuh 85 said to his half brother.

"Numbuh 85 this Rachel, if you lose contact with or our vidoes feed, how long do they expect us missing?"

_" Sir, 17 weeks at most then will be able to Send a resque sqaud."_

"Understood Corporal."

_"Sis, please be carefull I don't want to lose you along with Nigel, Patton."_ Rachel heared her brother talking_ "Nigel, your sister Virginia told me to tell you to Fanny and be_ careful."

" Understood Captain Harvey McKenzie." Nigel and Rachel said in unison.

**INT. Cockpit**

Gorman was looking at kept seeing Hardley Hope. there was a Black theing stick up.

"Turning on final. Coming around to a seven-zero-niner. Terminal guidance locked in." He notice he couldn't see the beacon. "Where's the damn beacon?"

**EXT. DROP-SHIP **

It emerges from the low cloud ceiling. From the twilight haze ahead the distant colony LANDING BEACONS become visible.

**INT. HOLD - APC**

Rachel was sittin where the MONITOR CONSOLE is. Nigel was at her side wacthing. Patton was on the other side of her too. As the Lieutenant plays the board like a video director.

The Monitoring screens labelled with the names of the troopers. Two for each soldier. The upper screens show images from the IMAGE-INTENSIFIED VIDEO CAMERAS in their helmets. The lower screens are BIO-MONITORS: EEG, EKG, and other graphic life-function readouts. Other screens show EXTERIOR VIEWS.

"Let Let's see. Everybody on line." Rachel notices that Muarice helmet cam POV was not working. "Drake, check you camera. There seems to be a..." as she said he whacks himself on the head with an ammo case. A familiar malfunction. "...that's better. Pan it around a bit."

" Awright. Fire-team A. Gear up. Let's move. Two minutes." Patton Looked at Dickson " And somebody wake Up Dickson" Drilovsky ordered.

A clatter of activity as they don backpacks and weapons. Abby and Muarice buckle on their smart-gun body harness.

**EXT. SHIP - AP STATION**

The tiny ship circles the roaring tower. A metal volcano thundering like the engines on God's Lear jet.

**INT. HOLD - APC **

Rachel plays with the controls, zooming the image of the colony.

"Hold at forty. Slow circle of the complex." She into her mike to Gorman.

"The structure seems intact. They have power." Nigel said.

"Most definitely" Patton murmured

On the screen the colony buildings loom in and the low visibility like wrecks of freighters on the sea floor.

Patton looked at Nigel saying:"Okay, let's do it." Nigel Noded. "Awright! I want a nice clean dispersal this time."

Rachel got her mike again to Gorman. "Set down sixty meters this side of the telemetry mast. Immediate dust off on my 'clear,' then stay on station."

ALRIGHT PEOPLE TEN SECONDS. LOOK SHARP" Nigel shouted.

**EXT. COLONY COMPLEX**

Landing beacons sweep harsh light across the wet Tarmac. The ship roars down, extending the loading ramp. Slams down on hydraulic LANDING LEGS. The APC hits the ground a moment later, pulling away from the ship as it leaps up in a cloud of spray and peels off, circling. The APC pulls to the edge of the complex. The CREW DOOR opens. Troopers hit the ground running. Spread out. They drop behind immediate cover. Apone scans with him image intensifier visor lowered.

APONE'S P.O.V. through the starlight-scope visor. Bright as a sunny day, though contrasty and lurid, we SEE the colony buildings. Trash blows in the street. No other movement.

Rachel's voice filters over "First squad up, on line." Drilvosky, Lincoln, Dickson, Hudson and Crowe all moved up and then Second Squad stayed put for furthur orders from either Rachel or Nigel. Nigel stayed with the Second Squad. "Nigel, get yours in a cordon. Watch the rear."

Nigel's Voice filter thought his mike.

" Copy the Rach, Squad 1, Abby take point." and Patton add a "Lets Move"

Sprinting in a skirmish line, Drilovsky's team advances on the colony main entry-lock. Parked tightly across the doors are two heavy-duty tractors. Lincoln reaches one of the tractors, looks inside. The controls are ripped out, as if by a crowbar or axe. She moves on.

* * *

**Please read and REVIEW. I Have Chapter 3 done today and posted today.**


	4. CH-3 Survivors and Close Encounters

**General Nigel Uno... Male...Active*****

**Lt. R. T. McKenzie...Female...Active*****

**Sgt. P. Drilovsky...Male...Squad 1... Active*****

**Cpl. D. Hicks...Male...Squad 2...Active****

**Cpl. A. Lincoln... Female...Squad 1...Active**

**PFC. Maurice...Male...Squad 2...Active**

**Pvt. C. Dickson (aka Numbuh 274)...Male...Squad 1...Active*****

**Pvt. Ace...Male...Active**

**Pvt. W. Hudson...Male...Squad 1...Active****

**Pvt. J. Vasquez...Female...Squad 2...Active****

**Pvt. W. Gorman...Male...Active**

**Pvt. A. Apone...Male Squad 2...Active  
**

**Pvt. T. Crowe...Male...Squad 1...Active**

* * *

Chapter 3

Survivors and Close Encounters

**EXT. COLONY BUILDING**

Abby reaches the main doors, Maurice flanking on the right. Nigel tries the door controls. Nothing. Patton notice and looked Nigel that noded. Patton look to Dickson. He shouted an order to him

"Sealed. Dickson, run a bypass." Dickson, all business now, moves up and studies the door control panel. He pries off the facing and starts clipping on the bypass wires.

"First squad, assemble on Drilovsky at the main lock." Nigel Order First Squad.

The wind roars around the bleak structures. A neon sign creaks overhead. Hudson makes a connection. The door shrieks in its tracks and rumbles aside. It jams partway open. Drilovsy motions Abby inside. She eases over the wrecked tractor, through the doors. The others follow.

Rachel voice overs "_Second team, move up. Flanking positions." _She Ordered Second Squad.

**INT. COLONY - MAIN CONCOURSE **

DOLLYING SLOWLY FORWARD, following Abby and Patton as they move into the broad corridor. A few emergency lights are still on. Wind moans along the concourse. Pools of water cover the floor. Farther down, rain drips through blast holes in the ceiling. Evidence of a fire fight with pulse-rifles.

ON VASQUEZ moving forward. Taut. Alert. Her smart-gun cannon swinging slowly in an arc. She studies the video aiming monitor, looking down rather than ahead. Their footsteps echo.

**INT. APC**

Rachel watches as the bobbing images reveal the empty colony building.

"Quarter and search by twos. Second team move inside. Nigel, take the upper level. Use your motion Tracker."

**INT. MAIN CONCOURSE - SECOND LEVEL**

Nigel leads his squad up the stairwell to second level. They emerge cautiously. An empty corridor recedes into the dim distance. Nigel unslings a rugged piece of equipment. Aims it down the hall. He adjusts the "gain." It remains silent.

"Nothing. No movement."

They pass rooms and offices. Through doors they see increasing signs of struggle. Furniture overturned. Papers scattered...floating sodden in the puddles.

**INT. APC **

Ripley et al watching.

"Looks like my room at home and the tree house." Apone said but nobody laughs.

**INT. SECOND LEVEL**

Hicks' group passes several burnt-out rooms. There are no bodies. In several offices the exterior windows are blown out, admitting wind and rain. Hicks picks up a half-eaten donut beside a coffee cup overflowing with rainwater.

**INT. LOWER LEVEL - QUARTERS**

Drilovsky's men are searching systematically in pairs. They pass through the colonists' modest apartments, little more than cubicles. Hudson, on tracker, flanks Lincoln as they move forward. Hudson touches a splash of color on the wall. Dried blood. His tracker BEEPS.

Lincoln whirls, cannon aimed. The BEEPING grows more frequent as Hudson advances toward a half open The door is splintered partway out of its frame. Holes caused by pulse-rifle rounds pepper the walls. Linclon eases up to the door. Kicks it in. Tenses to fire.

Inside, dangling from a piece of flex conduit, a junction-box swings like a pendulum in the wind from a broken window. It clanks against the rails of a child's bunkbed as it swings.

**INT. DROP-SHIP - APC **

Rachel watches her Boyfriends monitor.

"Nigel. Back up. Pan left." She said to her boyfriend into her mike. "There!"

TIGHT ON MONITOR as the image shifts, revealing a section of wall corroded almost through in an irregular pattern. Nigel and Rachel know whats that is from.

_"You seeing this okay? Looks Melted right. We are definitely dealing with those bugs" _his voice, voice over.

Apone raises an eyebrow at Ripley.

"Hmm. Acid for blood."

_"Patton. Rachel. Abby. This brings some horried memories here."_

**INT. FIRST LEVEL **

Dickson is looking at something.

"Hey, if you like that, you're gonna love this..."

Showing the trooper standing beneath a gaping hole. Another hole, directly beneath, is at his feet. The acid has melted right down through two levels into the maintenance level. Revealing pipes, conduit, equipment...eaten away by the ferocious substance.

"Second squad? What's your status?" Drilovsky siad into his mike.

_"Just finished our sweep. No body home"_

"The place is dead, Sir. Whatever happened, we missed it." Patton said to Nigel and Rachel into his mike.

**INT. APC**

Rachel turns to Apone.

"All right, the area's secured. Let's go in and see what their computer can tell us." into mike "First team head for operations. Dickson, see if you can get their CPU on line. babe, meet me at the south lock by the up-link tower..."

**INT. FIRST LEVEL**

_" Where coming"_ Rachel said in to her mike

Dickson was cupping his mike. " She's coming. I feel safer already,"

Lincoln said to Dickson "Pendejo jerkoff."

**EXT. COLONY COMPLEX**

Lights arc across the dormant buildings as the APC turns onto the "main drag." It trundles down the rutted street, throwing up sheets of filthy water as the massive wheels hit pondlike potholes. Windblown rain lashes across the headlights.

Nigel emerges from the south lock just as the APC rolls up close to the entrance. The crew-door slides back. Gorman emerges, followed by Apone. Rachel was eyeing the ominous colony structure.

Dickson Voice filter over "Sir, the CPU is on-line."

"Okay, stand by in operations.' Nigel order. He looks to who was Present " Let's go." He order every one.

"Rach, I having flashbacks left in right." Nigel told his girlfriend.

"I Know"

**EXT. APC - SOUTH LOCK**

The crew-door opens and Rachel emerges. In time to see the lock doors rumbling closed.

"Ni-"

The wind snatches her words away. The crew door whines shut behind her. She walks to the exterior lock door-controls and studies them. She punches some unfamiliar buttons. Nothing happens. She looks really nervous, alone in the howling wind. She hits another button. The door-motors come to life and she relaxes a little. Glances behind her. AND SCREAMS! There's a face right there! Right at her shoulder. She jumps back, gasping for breath.

"Scared you?" Apone asked.

"Christ, Apone!"

"Sorry. Nigel said to keep an eye on you."

He gestures for her to precede him inside.

**INT. CONTROL BLOCK CORRIDOR**

RAchel catches up with the others as they move into the bowels of the complex.

RIachel as they move along the corridor...reacting to the fact that she is back in alien country. She sees the ravaged administration complex. Fire-gutted offices. Hicks notices her looking around nervously. He motions to big Apone with his eyes and the trooper casually falls in beside her on the other side, rifle at ready. a two-man protective cordon. She glances at Nigel. He winks, but so fast maybe it's something in his eye. She Loved Niegl to death. She has a feeling that he might not make it or her or both along with Patton and Fanny.

Trooper Vasquez emerges from a side corridor ahead "Sir, you should check this out..." He siad to Nigel.

He leads the way into the corridor.

**INT. CORRIDOR**

This wing is completely without power. The troopers switch on their pack lights and the beams illuminate a scene of devastation worse than they have seen. Her expression reveals that Ripley is about to turn and flee.

"Right ahead here..."

They approach a barricade blocking the corridor, a hastily welded wall of pipes, steel-plate, outer-door panels. Acid holes have slashed through the floor and walls in several places. The metal is scratched and twisted by hideously powerful forces, peeled back like a soup can on one side. They squeeze through the opening.

**INT. MEDICAL WING**

They pack-lights play over the devastation of the colonists' last ditch battle. The equipment of the med labs has been uprooted to add to the barrier. The walls are perforated by pulse-rifle fire and acid. Scorched by untended fires to bare metal. A few instruments glow with emergency power.

" Last Stand" Apone said

"No bodies?"

"No, Sir. Looks like it was a helluva fight."

Rachel transfixed by something.

"Over there." rahchel said in a low woice while she pointed,

The others turn and approach, seeing what she sees. She has entered a second room, part of the med lab area. In a storage alcove at near eye level stand seven transparent cylinders. STASIS TUBES. They glow faintly with an eerie violet light given off by the field which preserves the specimens inside.

They look like jars containing SEVERED ARTHRITIC HANDS, the palsied fingers curled in a death-rictus. Structurally they are more like spiders with sickening translucent skin, a flacid scrotal body, gill-like organs underneath drifting in the suspension fluid. Something you definitely do not want on your face, for example.

"Are those the same..." Apone asked

Both Nigel and Rachel nod, unalbe to speak Apone leans closer fascination. His face almost touching one cylinder, is lit by its glow.

"Watch It' Both Nigel and Rachel said in unison.

The creature inside lunges suddenly, slamming against the glass. Burke jumps back. From the palm of the thing's handlike body emerges a pearl-escent TUBULE. like a tapered piece of intestine, which slithers tonguelike over the inside of the glass. Then it retracts into a sheath between the "gills."

"I thinks he likes you" Nigel said really calmly to Apone

Only two of the creatures seem to pulse with life. Apone taps the other stasis cylinders but the hand-things remain inertly clenched.

"These are dead. There's just the two alive." Apone murrurred

On top of each cylinder is a file folder. Nigel take a folder from above one of the live specimens. Inside is a medical chart printout with handwritten entries.

Nigel Begins reading "Removed surgically before embryo implantation. Subject: Marachuk, John L. Died during procedure." Looking up "They killed him getting it off."

"Poor Bastard. I shouldn't never sent a damn Marines. But my sister want to go. Now where here dealing with those funking things." Nigel told them

They are startled by a LOUD BEEP. They turn. Nigel is intent on his motion tracker, aimed back toward the shattered barricade. BEEP. BEEP.

"Behind us." rachel whispered.

He gestures at the corridor they just passed through.

"One us?"

"Patton...where are your people? Anybody in D-Block?" Nigel said in to his mike.

_"Negative. We're all in Operations." _

Maurice swings the smart-gun to ready position on its support arm, locking it with an authoritative and Nigel head toward the source of the signal, the others following.

**INT. CORRIDOR**

Nigel' tracker is reading out more rapidly. They turn into the kitchens, a stainless steel labyrinth.

Rachel hangs back. Then realizes there is nothing behind her but darkness. She catches up to the group.

**INT. KITCHENS **

The troopers enter, their lights bouncing around the stainless steel surfaces.

"The two are moving" Nigel whispered.

Muarice is scanning, gaze intense. The other troops grip their weapons tightly.

"Which way?''

Nigel nods toward a complicated array of food processing equipment. They move forward, weapons leveled.

Rachel shuffles forward in the dark. Apone trips over a metal cannister, sending it CLANGING Riachel half climbs the wall.

Nigels' tracker beeps steadily. The beeps merge. Become a solid tone. CRASH. Something moves in the dark, toppling a rack of stockpots.

On Maurice pivoting smoothly to fire. In the same instant Hicks' rifle slashes INTO FRAME. Slams Maurice' barrel upward. A STREAM OF TRACER FIRE rips into the ceiling, the rounds SEARING LIKE LIGHTNING.

"You Fuck"

Nigel ignores him, moving past and aiming his light

"Fanny" he said. Fanny came running hugging him and rachel. Corporal Infinity come outs with his Pulse Riffle slung over his shoulder.

"Holly shit! you guys fucking came."

"Numbuh 1 you made it" SHe clung to them crying.

"Where here. Where here. Maurice Get Patton her NOW."

**2 HOURS LATER.**

"Fanny, tell what the hell happen here" Rachel asked her bestfriend. Nigel was near by.

"They escape. they start attack the Colonist. The Colonial Marines was fighting back and on by one by one they gone. It was just me and Infinity."

**INT. OPERATIONS **

The ground teams are gathered around a terminal in the computer center. Dickson has the CPU main computer on-line and reading out.

TIGHT ON MONITOR SCREEN as an abstract of the main colony ground plan drifts across the screen. Searching.

Dickson bashes at the keyboard, his fingers dancing expertly.

Fanny was looking at her brother.

"What's Numbuh 274 scanning for?"

"PDT'S. Personal-Data Transmitters. Every Kid/Teen colonist had one surgically implanted." Nigel replied to his sister.

"If they're within twenty clicks we'll read it out here,but so far...zip."

**INT. OPERATIONS **

Everyone jumps as Hudson cries out triumphantly.

Hah! Stop your grinnin' and drop your linen! Found 'em." Dickson kinda shouted.

"Alive?"

"Unknown. But, it looks like all of them. Over at the processing station...sublevel 'C' under the south tower.

TIGHT ON SCREEN showing an amoebalike cluster of flashing blue dots clumped tightly in one area.

"Looks like a Goddamn town meeting." Cpl. D. Hicks said.

"Let's saddle up."

"Awright, let's go girls, they ain't payin' us by the hour."

* * *

**Chapter 3 is up. working chapter 4 Now. Please review..**


	5. CH-4 The Hive

**General Nigel Uno... Male...Active* ****

**Lt. R. T. McKenzie...Female...Active*****

**Sgt. P. Drilovsky...Male...Squad 1... Active*****

**Cpl. D. Hicks...Male...Squad 2...Active** **

**Cpl. A. Lincoln... Female...Squad 1...Active*****

**PFC. Maurice...Male...Squad 2...Active**

**Pvt. C. Dickson (aka Numbuh 274)...Male...Squad 1...Active****

**Pvt. Ace...Male...Active**

**Pvt. Gorman...Male ... Active**

**Pvt. W. Hudson...Male...Squad 1...Active**

**Pvt. J. Vasquez...Female...Squad 2...Active**

**Pvt. A. Apone...Male Squad 2...Active  
**

**Pvt. T. Crowe...Male...Squad 1...Active**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Hive

**EXT. ACHERON - TWILIGHT**

The APC roars across the stygian landscape, traversing the causeway which connects the colony to the ATMOSPHERE STATION a kilometer away. Behind it the drop-ship settles to the ground at the colony landing field.

**INT. APC**

The troopers sit, more subdued now, swaying and bouncing in the heavily sprung vehicle. Apone is in the saddle. Rachel and Fanny sit side by side just aft of the driver's cockpit.

"This brought memory. the reminds me of the last encounter we last head with thos damn things.""

"Yeah I know. All this shit started when we go kidnapped by Father. And somehow we where are the GT/KND. Me, you, Patton, Abby. We found Nigel."

" We went into a mission fight those damn xenos."

**EXT. APC/STATION**

The vast structure towers above the parked personnel carrier. Deploying in front of the APC, backlit by its lights, the troopers cast long shadows. They look ominous. Hulking techno-samurai.

The base of the station is a depthless maze of conduits and pressure vessels, like an oil refinery. Or a Dantean version of one. The THRUM of functioning machine systems echoes through the labyrinth.

" Forty meters in. Ramp on axial two-two. Access to sublevels." Nigel said into mike that was very static. "Infinity you stay here with Rachel and fanny"

"Roger the Sir."

The troopers start down the open rampway. Light filters down through several levels of steel mesh floor, catwalks and pipes. Below that is darkness.

Rachel was on on her mike that has static "B-Level. Next one down.

The thrumming of machines grows louder as they descend.

**INT. APC **

Huddles around the screens are Fanny, Infinity and Rachel. Rachel is doing his video wizard bit, dancing on the buttons.

" We're not making that out too well. What is it?"

"You tell me. I only work her" Dickson voices over and still static

**INT. COMPLEX **

The group stands before a bizarre tableau. Among the refinerylike lattice of pipes and conduits something new and not of human design had been added.

It is a structure of some sort, extending from and crudely imitating the complex of plumbing, but made of some strange encrusted substance. It vaguely resembles the chambered nests of swallows on a much larger scale, and it attenuates so gradually into the original hardware that it is hard to see where one ends and the other begins.

The alien structure seems to extend far back into the complex of machinery. The plant thrums loudly, its functioning seemingly not impaired.

**INT. APC**

Fanny stares at the scene in dread fascination.

"What is it?" Asked Rachel

"I don't know."

"Proceed inside." Rachel instructed to the Marines.

**INT. ALIEN STRUCTURE **

They enter the organic labyrinth, playing their lights over the walls. Revealing a BIO-MECHANICAL LATTICE, like the marrow of some vast bone. The air is thick with STEAM. Trickling water. The place seems almost alive.

**INT. APC**

They watch in various helmet-camera P.O.V.'s of the wall detail.

"Oh God..." both rRaachel Fanny said in unison low.

CLOSE ON VIDEO as it PAN SLOWLY...REVEALING a bas-relief of detritus from the colony: furniture, wiring, human bones, skulls...Fused together with a translucent, epoxylike substance.

Crowe voice over but still some static:"Looks like some sort of secreted resin."

"They ripped apart the colony for building materials."

"And the colonists...When they were done with them."

**INT. ALIEN STRUCTURE**

Steam swirls around them as the troopers move deeper inside.

"Hotter'n hell in here." Apone said

"Yeah...but it's a dry heat man." Dickson told Apone.

**INT. APC**

Fanny leans forward suddenly, studying the graphic readout of the STATION GROUND PLAN.

"They're right under the primary heat exchangers." fanny them

"Yeah? Maybe the organisms like the heat, that's why they built..." Infinity tries to say.

"That's not what I mean. Rachel, if my brothers men have to use their weapons in there, they'll rupture the cooling system."

"She's right." he infinity realizing.

"So''

"So...then the fusion containment shuts down."

"So? So?" SHe said impatenly

''We're talking thermonuclear explosion.'''

''Shit." Into Mike "Drilovsky, collect magazines from everybody. We can't have any firing in there."

**INT. ALIEN STRUCTURE**

The troopers look at each other in dismay.

"Rachel are you fuck crazy" Drilovsky said clearly pissed.

"Flame-units only. I want rifles slung."

Nigel got on his mike Drilovsky do not collect magineze that an ORDER." Rachel notice

_"NIgel what hell are you doing do you want to die because of a thermonuclear explosion.?''_

''Rachel Somethhing is in her with us Rachel."

"Hudson"

**INT. LARGER CHAMBE**R

The air is thick. Lights flare. Apone stops, his expression changing. They face a wall of living horror. The colonists have been brought here and entombed alive...

COCOONS protrude from the niches and interstices of the structure. The cocoon material is the same translucent epoxy. The bodies are frozen in frozen agony. Many are disiccated. -cages burst outward, as if exploded from within. Paralyzed, brought here, entombed in living death as hosts for the embryos growing within then.

Hudsan moves close to examine one of the figures, perhaps the most "recent." A WOMAN, ghost-white and drained. The WOMAN'S EYES SNAP OPEN...They seem to plead.

"Sir"

The KND Girl lips move feebly. "Please...God...kill me." The Kid said.

**INT. APC**

Rachel and Fanny watches the woman, white knuckled. The sound of RETCHING comes over the general frequency.

**INT. COCOON CHAMBER**

The woman begins to convulse. She SCREAMS, a sawing shriek of mindless agony.

'' Flamethrow! Move!" Nigel ordered.

Apone hands it to him. Suddenly, the woman's chest EXPLODES in a gout of blood. A SMALL FANGED HEAD** EMERGES, HISSING VICIOUSLY.**

''Kill it man" Dickson said frighting.

Nigel pulls the trigger. Then the other troopers carrying flame throwers open fire. An orgy of purging fire. The cocoons vanish in the shimmering heat.

A SHRILL SCREECHING begins, like a siren made from fingernails on blackboards. As something begins to emerge. Dimly glimpsed, a glistening bio-mechanoid creature larger then a man. Lying dormant, it had blended perfectly with the convoluted surface of fused bone. The troopers don't see it. Smoke from the burning cocoons quickly fills the confined space. Visibility drops to zero.

Nigel shoulder the flame thrower. And pull out his Pulse Rifle.

"Movement!" Dickson almost shouted

"Position?"

"Can't lock up..."

"Talk to me Dickson" Nigel said with an edge.

"Uh, seems to be in front and behind."

**INT. APC**

Rachel is plating with the gain controls on the monitors.

_"We can't see anything back here, General. What's going on?"_

Rachel and Fanny senses it coming, like a wave at night. Dark, terrifying and inevitable.

"Pull my brothers team out, Numbuh 362." she said in a low tone.

**INT. COCOON CHAMBER - TIGHT ON SEVERAL WALLS AND 92 ****CEILING NICHES**

As they come alive. Bonelike, tubelike shapes shift, becoming emerging ALIENS. Dimly glimpsed...glints of slime. Silhouettes.

"Go to infrared. Looks sharp people!" Drilovsky ordered.

The squad members snap down their image-intersifier visors.

"Multiple signals. All round. Closing."

"I can't see shit"

"Nothin back here"

"They probably don't show on infrared at all" Hudson declaired

Hudson turns to retreat, his flamethrower held tightly. A nightmarish silhouette materializes out of the smoke behind him! It strikes like lightning. SEIZES him. he fires reflexively, wild. The jet of flame engulfs Apone nearby.

Nigel spins as the double SCREAM. Can't see anything in the think smoke. " I can't see shit in here"

**INT. APC**

Ripley watches Apone's monitor go black. His bio-readouts flatten. The other screens show glimpses of shimmering infrared silhouettes of the aliens, the images bobbing and panning confusedly.

**INT. COCOON CHAMBER**

Abby nods to Maurice with grim satisfaction.

"Let's rock." Lincoln shouted.

They OPEN UP simultaneously, lighting up the smoke like welders' arcs.

Who's firing? I ordered a hold fire, dammit!" Alot of static.

Drilovsky head cam captures Nigel say:" Drilovsky get on of the goddamn way" He got out the way and NIgel fires his Pulse Rifle. the alines screeches.

Lincoln rips off her headset. She is riveted to the targetting screen, moving ferret-quick in a pivoting dance. Thunder and lightning. Better than sex for dance. Thunder and lightning. Better than sex for her. FLASH-CRACK! An alien SCREECH from the darkness.

"They coming out out the goddamn walls...What ta Fuck!"

**INT. APC**

The battle of phantoms unfolds on the video screens. Rachel and Fanny flinches as another scream comes over the open frequency. Crowe's monitor breaks up. His life signs plummet. Voices blend and overlap. Pulse rifle are firing rapidly.

_" Let's get the fuck out of here!"_ Dickson shout at Nigel head cam.

_"Not that tunnel, the other one" _Nigel said into mike with heavy static

_"You sure? Watch it...behind you. Fucking move, will you!" Vasquez_ said voice ove.

Rachel is ashen. Confused. Gulping for air like a grouper. How could the situation have unravelled so fast?

CRASH! Vasquez's telemetry cuts off like the plug was pulled. Flat line.

"Uh,...Nigel, Patton, I want you to lay down a suppressing fire with the incinerators and fall back by squads to the APC, over.

_"Say again? All after incinerators?"_ Drilovsky siad in to mike still the heavy static

''I said...''

**INT. COCOON CHAMBER **

'Apone adjusts his headset.

voice over;static"lay down" garbled"...by squads to..."garbled.

Rachel's voice breaks up completely. A SCREAM. Drilosky whirls, uncertain. And he saw Nigel by his side'

Hudson? AVasquez? Sound off! Apone?" Nigel Shouted

Nothing. He spins. Almost blows Dickson's head off.

"We're getting juked! We're gonna die in here!" He siad freak out.

"Die Motherfuckers" Heavy firing by Nigel's Pulse rifle. Aliens seeches was heard alot." We Need to fall damn it"

Drilovsky He FIRES. Lincoln, nearby, is laying down a horrendous field of fire. Strobe-bright flashes sear the darkness. She pivots, firing mechanically in controlled bursts. Scoring points in her own private video game.

She SPINS as Nigel approached laterally. WHAM! She fires "at" him. Hicks whirls...to see a nightmarish figure right behind him, catapulted backwards by Vasquez' blast. Rachel seen in the monitors see Nigel giving orders.

"FALL BACK GODDAMIT" they werent listening" FALL BACK NOW" he sees Patton being attacked. "PATTON MOVE" he lite the alien up and it seeches. He ran to patton.

"MARINES WE ARE LEAVING" he said while sporting a limping Drilovsky.

**INT. APC**

"Fanny i-I-I-I told them to fall back." RTachel said tearfull.

"I guess it up to me to save them." she ran to the drive side of the APC and started diving/

fanny sees smoke pouring out of the complex ahead as she slides sideways onto the descending rampway. She slams the left and right drive-wheel actuators viciously, spinning the machine in a roaring pivot.

**INT. ALIEN STRUCTURE **

The APC roars down into the smoky structure, tearing away outcroppings of alien-encrustation. Ripley hits the floodlights. Strobe-beacon. Siren. She homes on the flash of weapons fire ahead.

**INT. COCOON CHAMBER**

The APC crashes inside, showering debris. Nigel, supporting a limping Patton, appears out of the smoke. The APC pulls up broadside and Burke gets the crew-door open.

Maurice and Lincoln back out of the dense mist, firing as they fall back.

Maurice goes empty, slams the buckles cutting loose his smart-gun harness, and unslings a flame thrower.

Hicks and Dickson Got to the APC and got in.

Nigel pushes Patton inside, leaps in after him and drags Lincoln inside, massive gear and all. She sees a DARK SHAPE lunge toward Maurice. She fires one burst, prone. Clean body hit.

The flash lights up the hideous inhuman grin, blowing open the thing's thorax. A spray of BRIGHT YELLOW ACID slashes across Maurice's face and chest, eating into him like a hot knife through butter. He drops in boiling smoke, reflexively triggering his flame thrower.

The jet of liquid fire arcs around as he falls, engulfing the back half of the APC.

**INT. APC**

Lincoln rolls aside as a gout of napalm shoots through the crew-door, setting the interior on fire Nigel is rolling the door closed when Lincoln lunges, clawing out the opening. He stops her, dragging her inside.

"Muarice! He's down! "

Nigel screams right in her face.

"He's gone! Forget it, he's gone!"

"No.. No, he's not. He's -" She irrational strated to say.

Infinity and Patton help him drag her from the door.

"Let's go!" Nigel told his sister.

Fanny jams reverse. Nails the throttle. The APC bellows backward up the ramp. Patton disappears under a pile of equipment as a storage rack breaks free. Nigel gets the door almost closed. Suddenly CLAWS appear at the edge. Rachel screams. Against the combined efforts of Nigel, Infinity and Abby the door is being SLOWLY WRENCHED OPEN FROM OUTSIDE. Nigel yells at a paralyzed Hicks.

"Get on the Goddamn door!"

Rachel backs away, eyes wide. Nigel jams his shoulder against the latching lever and frees one hand to raise his 12-gauge. An alien head wedges through the opening, its hideous mouth opening. And Nigel jams his SHOTGUN MUZZLE saying "EAT THIS" between its jaws and pulls the trigger! BLAM! The creature is flung backward, its shattered head fountaining acid blood. The spray eats into the door,the deck, hits Patton on the arm. He shrieks. They slide the door home and dog it tight.

"Fanny, GO! GO! GO!"

**EXT. APC **

The armored vehicle roars backward up the ramp. Slams into a mass of conduit. Tears free. Fanny works the shifters, pivoting the massive machine. Everybody's shouting, trying to put out the fire. Pandemonium.

**INT./EXT. APC **

Something lands on the roof with a metallic clang.

Hicks has plastered himself against a wall, as far from the door as possible. A latch lever behind his head turns. The small hatch against which he was leaning is ripped away and SOMETHING snatches him out the opening He disappears to the waist with a shriek, legs kicking. The alien clings to the roof, pulling him out. Its tail whips over, scorpionlike, and buries a four inch stinger in Hick's shoulder. Nigel grabs a joy stick at the FIRE-CONTROL CONSOLE and turns it rapidly. On the roof the alien looks up as servo-motors whir. A remote control turret cannon,a 20mm chain-gun, swivels toward it in a curt arc. VOOM. The creature is blasted off the vehicle's armored back and tumbles away. Hicks, slumped unconscious, is dragged back inside.

The APC rips away a section of catwalk and heads for clear air, its flank trailing fire like a comet. Fanny fights the controls as the big machine slews, broadsiding a control-room out-building. Office furniture and splintered wall sections are strewn in the APC's wake. Suddenly, an alien arm arcs down, right in front of Fanny's face. It smashes the windshield. Glistening, hideous jaws lunge inside...

Fanny recoils. Face to face once again with the same mind-numbing horror. She reacts instinctively. Slams both sets of brakes with all her strength. The huge wheels lock. The creature flips off, landing in the headlights. Fanny hits full throttle. The APC roars forward, smashing over the abomination. Its skeletal body is crushed under the massive wheels. It rolls, tumbling...lost in the darkness behind as the machine thunders onto the causeway and away from the station.

A sound like bolts dropped in a meat grinder is coming from the APC's rear end. Nigel eases Fanny's hand back on the throttle lever. Her grip is white knuckled.

"It's okay...we're clear. We're clear. Ease up." He smoothly to his sister.

The grinding clatter becomes deafening even as she slows the machine.

"Sounds like a blown transaxle. You're just grinding metal."

**EXT. APC **

The tractor limps to a halt. A HALF-KILOMETER from the atmosphere processing station. The APC is a smoking, acid-scarred mess.

* * *

**A/N Marines that are still Alive and KIA/MIA.**

**General Nigel Uno... Male...Active* ****

**Lt. R. T. McKenzie...Female...Active*****

**Sgt. P. Drilovsky...Male...Squad 1... Active*****

**Cpl. D. Hicks...Male...Squad 2...****Incapacitated****

**Cpl. A. Lincoln... Female...Squad 1...Active*****

**Pvt. C. Dickson (aka Numbuh 274)...Male...Squad 1...Active****

**Pvt. Ace...Male...Active**

**Pvt. Gorman...Male ... Active**

* * *

******PFC. Maurice...Male...Squad 2...(KIA)**

**Pvt. W. Hudson...Male...Squad 1...(MIA)**

**Pvt. J. Vasquez...Female...Squad 2...(KIA)**

**Pvt. A. Apone...Male Squad 2...(KIA)  
**

**Pvt. T. Crowe...Male...Squad 1...(MIA)**


	6. CH-5 Devastation

**General Nigel Uno... Male...Active* ****

**Lt. R. T. McKenzie...Female...Active*****

**Sgt. P. Drilovsky...Male...Squad 1... Active*****

**Cpl. D. Hicks...Male...Squad 2...****Incapacitated****

**Cpl. A. Lincoln... Female...Squad 1...Active*****

**Pvt. C. Dickson (aka Numbuh 274)...Male...Squad 1...Active****

**Pvt. Ace...Male...Active**

**Pvt. Gorman...Male ... Active**

* * *

**PFC. Maurice...Male...Squad 2...(KIA)**

**Pvt. W. Hudson...Male...Squad 1...(MIA)**

**Pvt. J. Vasquez...Female...Squad 2...(KIA)**

**Pvt. A. Apone...Male Squad 2...(KIA)  
**

**Pvt. T. Crowe...Male...Squad 1...(MIA)**

** (107)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Devastation

**KND- Moon Base.**

People watched what happen when the squad of Marines went to into the Hive. They lost Five Colonial Marines in the last 20 minutes, One By One.

Captain H. McKenzie was on 10 years old He is the Leader of Sector W. He know the turth about how his sister boyfriend delt with those things, Nigel, Rachel, Fanny, Patton and Abby. IT was the time when Nigel and Patton left after the Cake Mission. They were gone for 2 years.

Past 2 years Rachel and Ang Nigel's sisters and Brother were take it it hard.

Sector V ,Nigel, Rachel, Fanny, Patton, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally and Abby. The best damn sector there was. After Number 1 and 60 left 2 years earier, Sector V was falling apart. They failed every mission kinda. The night when Rachel , Fanny and Abby got kidnapped by father and the Teens Ninjas they were hold in Father Masion. Somehow the trio ended on the Galastic Teens Next Door.

Til this day this every thinks they are dead.

5 years eariler Nigel and Patton created GT/KND.

Numbuh got lose in thought when he heared Virginia trying to his attenstion.

"What the hell jus t happen?"

"I really don't know Numbuh 23"

Numbuh 23 just look like she ws just hit with a fact that some of her brothers squad got KIA or MIA. Hell just become even real.

* * *

**Sorry if ths cha[ter is sort. I just wanted to get People from moon base to be add. THIS PLEASE REVIEW. Chapter 6 on it's way. Chapter 6 take place in the APC talking what they should do next.**


	7. Ch-6 Game Over Man! Game Over!

**General Nigel Uno... Male...Active* ****

**Lt. R. T. McKenzie...Female...Active*****

**Sgt. P. Drilovsky...Male...Squad 1... Active*****

**Cpl. D. Hicks...Male...Squad 2...****Incapacitated****

**Cpl. A. Lincoln... Female...Squad 1...Active*****

**Pvt. C. Dickson (aka Numbuh 274)...Male...Squad 1...Active****

**Pvt. Ace...Male...Active**

**Pvt. Gorman...Male ... Active**

* * *

**PFC. Maurice...Male...Squad 2...(KIA)**

**Pvt. W. Hudson...Male...Squad 1...(MIA)**

**Pvt. J. Vasquez...Female...Squad 2...(KIA)**

**Pvt. A. Apone...Male Squad 2...(KIA)  
**

**Pvt. T. Crowe...Male...Squad 1...(MIA)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Game Over Man! Game Over!

"Jesus...Jesus...I don't believe it." Drilovsky freaked out like the last time they first encounters the Serpent.

Infinity tries to have a look at Drilovsky's arm, but he jerked away from him.

"Getr away from Man, I'm fine" he shouted.

" He's alive. I think he's paralyzed" Nigel said while tending to Hicks.

Abby took a look grabing him form the collar.

"Wake up pendejo" but he didn't respond" You usless fuck"

Abby releases Hicks. His head smacks the deck. Rachel opens Hicks's tunic, revealing a bloodless purple puncture wound. Fanny looked at too.

"Looks like it stung him." Fanny declared.

Dickson looked at monitors.

"Hey...hey! Look, Crowe and Hudson aren't dead, man."

They turn to see Dickson at the MTOB monitors, pointing at the bio-function screens.

"They must be like Gorman. Their signs are real low but they ain't dead!"

Dickson is pale, panicky, and his voice echoes around the tiny metallic space and comes back to all of them as the near hysteria they all feel, fluttering just at the edges of their minds.

"We need to go back there and get them" Infintity said

"Fuck That, I'm not going beack in there" Dickson look at wiith disstain

"We never leave a Marine Behind"

"You can't help them. Right now they're being cocooned just like the others." Abby told them

"Oh, God. Jesus. This ain't happening."

**INT. MED LAB **

Numbuh 74.23456 is hunched over an occular probe doing a dissection of one of the dead parasites. Ace enters with some electronics gear on a hand truck and parks it near Bishop's work table.

"Need anything else?' Ace asked.

"Numbuh 74.23456 waves "no" without looking up.

**EXT. COLONY - DROP-SHIP**

Ace emerges, crossing the Tarmac to the loading ramp of the ship. As he nears the top of the ramp, his boot slips...skidding on something wet. Kneeling, he touches a small puddle of thick slime. He shrugs, and hits the controls to retract the ramp and close the doors.

**INT. APC **

on Abby wired and intense.

"All right, we can't blow the fuck out of them...why not roll some canisters of CN-20 down there. Nerve gas the whole fucking nest?"

"Look, man, let's just bug out and call it even, okay?"

"No good. How do we know it'll effect their biochemistry? I say we take off and nuke the entire we take off and nuke the entire site from orbit. It's the only way to be sure."

"Gorman, you copying?" Nigel siad into the mike/

_"Standing by."_ his on the mike was a bit staily.

"Prep for dust-off. We're gonna need an immediate evac." He said to Gorman. "I think we'll take off and nuke the site from orbit. It's the only way to be sure."

"We're going home"

**EXT. DROP-SHIP**

The ship rises through the spray thrown up by the downblast of the VTOL jets, hovering above the complex like a huge insect, its searchlights blazing.

**EXT. APC**

The group is filing out of the personnel carrier, which is clearly a write off. Nigel and Patton have Hicks between them, and the others emerge into the wind. They watch the ship roar in on its final approach.

**INT. DROP-SHOP COCKPIT**

Gorman flicks the intercom switch several times. Thumps her headset mike.

"Ace?Goddammit."

The compartment door behind her slides slowly back.

Gorman turns. "Where the fu -" His eyes wided. It's was Ace.

Am impression of leering jaws which blur forward, then a whirl of motion and a truncated scream. The throttle levers are slammed forward in the melee.

**EXT. APC - LANDSCAPE - STATION **

They watch in dismay as the approaching ship dips and VEERS WILDLY. Its main engines ROAR FULL ON and the craft accelerates toward them even as it loses altitude. It skims the ground. Clips a rock formation. The ship slews, sideslipping. It hits a ridge. Tumbles, bursting into flame, breaking up. It arcs into the air, end over end, a Catherine wheel juggernaut.

"RUN" Someone shouted/

They ran took cover, section of the ship's massive engine module slams into the APC and it explodes into twisted wreckage.

The drop-ship skips again, like a stone, engulfed in flames...AND CRASHES INTO THE STATION. A TREMENDOUS **FIREBAL**L.

The remainder of the ground team watches their hopes of getting off the planet, and most of their superior fire power, reduced to flaming debris.

There is a moment of stunned silence, then... Private Chad Dickson started shouting hysterical.

"Well that's great! That's just fucking great, man. Now what the fuck are we supposed to do, man? We're in some real pretty shit now!"

"Are you Finished" Nigel siad and looked at Rachel " Are you okay?"

She nods.

"I guess we're not leaving, right?" Fanny asked Her brother and boyfriend.

"Nope, where fucking stuck on this god forsaken place." Nigel replied to her question.

Dickson kicking a rock and still continue ranting.

"Just tell me what the fuck we're supposed to do now. What're we gonna do now?"

"Maybe we could build a fire and sing songs." Infinity told annoyed.

"We she get back now they mostly come at night"

Game Over Man! Game Over!"

* * *

**A/N People that are Dead or Missing.**

**General Nigel Uno... Male...Active* ****

**Lt. R. T. McKenzie...Female...Active*****

**Sgt. P. Drilovsky...Male...Squad 1... Active*****

**Cpl. D. Hicks...Male...Squad 2...****Incapacitated****

**Cpl. A. Lincoln... Female...Squad 1...Active*****

**Pvt. C. Dickson (aka Numbuh 274)...Male...Squad 1...Active****

* * *

**PFC. Maurice...Male...Squad 2...(KIA)**

**Pvt. W. Hudson...Male...Squad 1...(MIA)**

**Pvt. J. Vasquez...Female...Squad 2...(KIA)**

**Pvt. A. Apone...Male Squad 2...(KIA)  
**

**Pvt. T. Crowe...Male...Squad 1...(MIA)**

**Pvt. Ace...Male...Active...(MIA/KIA)**

**Pvt. Gorman...Male ... Active...(KIA)**


	8. CH-7 17 Weeks

**General Nigel Uno... Male...Active* ****

**Lt. R. T. McKenzie...Female...Active*****

**Sgt. P. Drilovsky...Male...Squad 1... Active*****

**Cpl. D. Hicks...Male...Squad 2...****Incapacitated****

**Cpl. A. Lincoln... Female...Squad 1...Active*****

**Pvt. C. Dickson (aka Numbuh 274)...Male...Squad 1...Active****

* * *

**PFC. Maurice...Male...Squad 2...(KIA)**

**Pvt. W. Hudson...Male...Squad 1...(MIA)**

**Pvt. J. Vasquez...Female...Squad 2...(KIA)**

**Pvt. A. Apone...Male Squad 2...(KIA)  
**

**Pvt. T. Crowe...Male...Squad 1...(MIA)**

**Pvt. Ace...Male...Active...(MIA/KIA)**

**Pvt. Gorman...Male ... Active...(KIA)**

* * *

Chapter 7

17 Weeks

**Earth, Sector V Tree House**

Virginia Was there with her little sister Emma Uno. She doesn't know whats going on. Their brother might to diead along with their sister. They don't know who's alive or died to be exact.

"Sis, what going on?" her little sister said to her.

"I, they might be died." she told her 11 year old sister.

Bartie was there with them.

"Guys there be find I hop." he said trying to comfort them.

"Do you know what this means Bartie?" Bartie shook his head." It means, in 17 weeks, 3 month from now that we need to go to Aerchon."

Bartie look down at his feet voiding eye contact._ "This is hell"_ he thought to him self before looking up signing.

" I know." he mumble._ " 17 weeks going to find the survivors. I t means Rhino 2-5 will go to the Suclao."_ he said in his mind.

" Why did they have to go for? Why did my own sister have to? This would've Not be happening if Nigel and Patton went into space." Virginia said while of a verge of cryin. Emma herself do like the idea of this. Her brother and Sister went up.

" I just want my brother and sister already" Emma cried out.

" We all do Emma" A mysterous voice said"

" NUmbuh 10. I know that voice." it was Virginia and Emma's cousin, Beth.

" This is really hitting the KND really hard along with the TND."

" This is started to be really bad."

" We all know. All this start 5 years ago."


	9. CH-8 Battle Planes Part 1

**General Nigel Uno... Male...Active* ** (Hicks/Gorman)**

**Lt. R. T. McKenzie...Female...Active*** (Ripley/Gorman)**

**Sgt. P. Drilovsky...Male...Squad 1... Active*** (Hudson/Apone)**

**Cpl. D. Hicks...Male...Squad 2...****Incapacitated**(Gorman)**

**Cpl. A. Lincoln... Female...Squad 1...Active***(Vasquez)**

**LCpl. Infinity...Male...Squad 3...Active*****

**Pvt. C. Dickson (aka Numbuh 274)...Male...Squad 1...Active**(Hudson)**

* * *

**PFC. Maurice...Male...Squad 2...(KIA)**

**Pvt. W. Hudson...Male...Squad 1...(MIA)**

**Pvt. J. Vasquez...Female...Squad 2...(KIA)**

**Pvt. A. Apone...Male Squad 2...(KIA)  
**

**Pvt. T. Crowe...Male...Squad 1...(MIA)**

**Pvt. Ace...Male...Active...(MIA/KIA)**

**Pvt. Gorman...Male ... Active...(KIA) 117**

* * *

Chapter 8

Battle Planes Part 1

**EXT. CONTROL BLOCK - NIGHT**

The wind howls mournfully around the metal buildings, dry and cold.

**INT. OPERATIONS **

The weary and demoralized group is gathered to take stock of their grim options. Lincoln and Dickson are just setting down a scorched and dented packing case, one of several culled from the APC wreckage.

Nigel, Rachel, Patton and Fanny standinf by the table. The rest of the Marines were waiting for instruction on what to do. Pretty much that There in the pits of hell now. There stranded there with now way off Acheron. There only thought was_ Are they going to die here?._

Hicks indicates their remaining inventory of weapons, lying on a table.

"This is all we could salvage. We've got five pulse-rifles with about fifty rounds each. Not so good. About fifteen M-40 grenades and two flame throwers less than half full...one damaged. And We've got four of these robot-sentry units with scanners and display intact."

He opens one of the scorched cases, revealing a high-tech servo-actuated machine gun with optical sensing equipment, packed in foam.

"How long after we're declared overdue can we expect a rescue?" Fanny asked.

"About seventeen days. pluse another 17 weeks to get ready for the rescue mission, if any survivors are here." Patton replied to his girlfriend. Fanny was leaning agaist him.

Dickson spoke up. "Man, we're not going to make it seventeen hours! Those things are going to come in here, just like they did before, man...they're going to come in here and get us, man, long before..."

Rachel glared Number 247

"This little girl we just find about a hour ago, She survived longer than that with no weapons and no training." Ripley indicates Newt, who salutes Hudson smartly. " So you better just start dealing with it. Just deal with it, Dickson...because we need you and I'm tired of your bullshit. Now get on a terminal and call up some kind of floor plan file. Construction blueprints, maintenance schematics, anything that shows the layout of this place. I want to see air ducts, electrical access tunnels, subbasements. Every possible way into this wing."

Dickson gathers himself, thankful for the direction. Nigel nods approval of her handling of it.

"Aye-firmative. I'm on it." Dickson said.

''I'll be in medical. I'd like to continue my analysis." Number 74 told them.

" Fine. You do that." Fanny said to him.


End file.
